1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets, and more particularly, to bracket assemblies to organize objects in a suspended manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for brackets have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a bracket and suspending tab assembly. There are no similar bracket assemblies to suspend objects to the best of applicant's knowledge, that have a bracket and a suspending tab assembly for organizing objects in a suspended manner.